El Nombre Del Diablo
by m3xiiii
Summary: demonios, humanos, ángeles, mestizos todos seres que se odian unos a otros-ángeles a demonios y mestizos-demonios a humanos e ángeles-humanos a demonios o ángeles...pero solo uno de estos vive sin conocer la existencia de los demás...humanos los que somos ignorante y ciegos no nos percatamos que nuestras emociones son controlada por ellos esas tres razas..espero que entren y lean
1. Explicacion

_**Bueno mi numero favorito es el cinco el otro día estaba mirando mis historias y me di cuanta que tengo un total de cuatro a demás de que me he dado cuenta que mucha gente pide fichas para crear historias pues me dio por intentarlo yo...he estado pensándolo pero no se me ocurría una buena historia asta que me di cuenta que tenia una bastante interesante**_

* * *

**_Explicación_**

La historia comienza con mi personaje que se llama Bansa lazarc es una joven que por desgracia asido criada para ser entregada al diablo por un acuerdo con el padre de esta ...

*la historia tratara de demonios ángeles mestizos y humanos ...mi personaje es humana pero podéis decirme que vuestra chica es cualquiera de las 4 razas

-Ángeles: suelen seguir las normas ...hay reglas estrictas de no relacionarse con los demonios ya que los mestizos son para muchos ángeles abominaciones y suelen prohibirles la entrada a los mestizos ..sus alas son blancas

-demonios: las normas les dan igual adoran a el ángel caído conocido como demonio y no les importa que los mestizos anden por el infierno a sus anchas ...sus alas son negras

-mestizos: son odiados por la mallo ria de ángeles exceptos por sus padres ...de los cuales suele quedar uno de ellos si su madre es ángel si su madre es demonio se suelen comunicar con el padre gracias a otros ángeles mestizos asta que el niño crece y puede utilizar sus alas de doble color negro y blanco ...todavía no a existido una relación entre ángeles y mestizos ...es algo que los mestizos se prohíben entre ellos

-humanos:son influenciables por los ángeles demonios o mestizos aun así pueden decidir por ellos mismo son pocos los que no se dejan influenciar por los poderes de los demonios ángeles o mestizos

*la historia de mi personaje sera en primera persona pero vosotras podéis ponerme como deseaseis que narre la de el vuestro primera o segunda que solo se hacerlo de esa manera ^^ prefiero primera jeje

* Chicos principales :

-catiel ...mestizo..sus poderes son provocar celos...y conseguir que otros sean amables ... el ultimo no lo utiliza nunca ...su madre es una demonio y su padre un ángel muy conocido en el cielo tiene un medio hermano del cual no suele hablar que es ángel

-nathaniel ..angel ...su poder es el de el amor ...tiene una hermana gemela amber que tambien es ángel

-armin :demonio es gemelo de alexy nacido de una mestiza con un demonio ..su poder es la amistad ...siempre ayuda a las personas que armin enemista

-kenthin :humano ...se leda bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo...es bueno en los estudios ... en muy pocas ocasiones a sido influenciado por demonios o ángeles ya que el toma sus propia decisiones siempre ...

*chicos secundarios

-alexy : ángel es gemelo de armin nacido de una mestiza con un demonio ...su poder es la enemistad ..le gusta jugar con los humanos cosa que su hermano reprueba

-dymitry: demonio su poder es crear frustración y ira en cualquier humano

-viktor: ángel su poder es provocar entusiasmo en cualquier humano

-dake: es un humano que tiene mucha labia podría venderle hielo a un esquimal... hace taikondo y es muy hábil en ello

* tambien puedo meter a otros chicos pero estos son los que me gustaría meter téngalo en cuenta al elegir si metiera a otros serán secundarios amenos que me vinieran mucha fichas cosa que dudo ...una cosa los chicos principales serán los que mas seguro terminen con sus personajes los secundarios son porque todo bueno necesita un malo :P

*mis chicos

-principal :lysandro

-secundario :jade

* la ficha:

-Nombre incluido apellidos a excepción de los ángeles los demonios y los mestizo que serán llamados por motes de vuestro nombre sacare una forma de llamaros cariñosa y otra notan bonita :P tambien me podéis facilitar el trabajo y decirme un diminutivo del nombre o un mote amigable y no tan amigable :

-apariencia:

-Personalidad importante que me pongáis una historia cortita de por que su forma de ser es de esa manera :

-raza ``demonio ángel mestizos humano´´:

\- si es humano algo que se le de bien máximo 2 cosas ejemplo: buena estudiante...arreglar cosas electrónicas ...

si es demonio un poder que tenga que ver con provocar el mal en las personas máximo de poderes 1 ejemplo: se le da bien provocar celos ...es buena provocando peleas ...

si es ángel un poder con el que hacer el bien máximo de poderes 1 ejemplo : es buena creando amistades...es bueno provocando amor

si es mestiza puede elegir un poder de hacer el bien y otro de hacer el mal ..

-chico podéis elegir a dos uno principal y otro secundario os daré la opción mas adelante de que digáis con cual quieres que termine excepto los míos :

* * *

**_Aquí_**_** acaba espero que os guste y queráis participar asta el proximo capitulo antes de poner el primer capitulo escribiré a las participantes y sus habilidades con una pequeña introducción ;P  
**_


	2. Introduccion y Fichas

**_Yo he interpretado las fichas a mi modo si algo no les agrada lo siento mucho...hay fichas sin apellidos por eso e buscado la manera de ponerles uno ... una cosa importante e añadidos dos chicos leig que sera un mestizo y castiel con el cabello negro esto lo explico ahora ..no se si a alguna en el episodio que rosalya os da una foto si habeis elegido a castiel sale el pelirrojo favorito por muchas en las que me incluyo yo misma con cabello negro mirando un mensaje con una sonrisa en su rostro ... bueno yo de esa imagen he creado un personaje que tenia pensado meter en la historia pero no ponerlo para que alguien eligiera pero hay una chica la cual siempre esta pendiente de mis actualizaciones y me da mucho animo por eso le pregunte si le parecía bien quedárselo como chico principal y me dijo que si ...ese es el motivo de que este de chico principal su nombre sera ...Lasticel y es medio hermano de castiel ...dejando esto dicho empiezo _**

* * *

**_FICHAS ESCOGIDAS _**

_**Selegna sorensic**_

_*Nombre: Bastet Kane_

_-_forma amigable de decirle :_Bast_

-forma desagradable de decirle : kane la cruel ...diminutivo kancru

_*Raza: humana _

_*Chicos _

_-principal :kenthin_

_-secundario: leig_

* * *

**_**aniti456**_**

_*Nombre :Maiya Harrinson_

_forma amigable de decirle :mai_

_forma desagradable de decirle : miertiza ...así es como los ángeles llaman a los mestizos pero a la que mas le molesta es a mai odia que la digan así_

_*Raza :Mestizo _

_\- poder bueno:incita a las personas a hacer algo tocando su piel _

_-poder malo:devuelve la vida gracias a que su madre viene de una familia con habilidades especiales _

_*Chicos:_

_-principal :nathaniel_

_-secundario: viktor_

* * *

**forever . ayato . yui21**

_*Nombre : Yuukino fridium (es que no tenias apellido si te molesta sorry)_

_-forma amigable de decirle :Yuu (e quitado el chan si te molesta sorry)_

_-forma desagradable de decirle : __fría_

_*Raza:Demonio_

_-poder: ser visible para los humanos sin necesidad de un permiso especial (como ya e comentado yo e interpretado vuestras fichas y les e echo una historia a cada una tu habilidad la e interpretado de otra manera )_

_*Chicos:_

_-principal:castiel_

_-secundario:dimitry_

* * *

**_isa96magica_**

_*Nombre: Isabel Magic_

_-forma amigable de decirle:Isa_

_-forma desagradable de decirle:sonrisas_

_*Raza : mestiza_

_-poder bueno: cura cualquier herida pero para eso tiene que utilizar sus plumas_

_-poder malo: provoca peleas absurdas entre la gente con el pensamiento_

_*Chicos:_

_-__principal: castiel con el cabello negro llamado lasticel_

_-secundario: dake_

* * *

__**Fatima andrade**__

_*Nombre: Samantha Asdif (no tenia apellido así que me invente uno ara que todas lo tengáis )_

_-forma amigable de decirle :Sam_

_-forma desagradable de decirle: Dif _

_*Raza:demonio_

_-poder: puede introducir pensamientos negativos en la mente de otras personas haciendo que estas crean que son suyos propios _

_*Chicos :_

_-principal: armin_

_-secundario: alexy_

* * *

**_Esas eran todas la fichas ahora va una pequeña introducción de todos los personajes de las fichas que mas bien es un primer capitulo ;P disfrutarla _**

* * *

**_Introducción_**

**_(_Bastet en su cuarto por la noche leyendo un libro en su cama recostada esperando que su tía agatha la llame para cenar )  
__**

Me llamo Bastet kane tengo 17 años y en tres días cumplo 18 mi apariencia es algo peculiar voy a bachillerato a segundo a un instituto privado de pago al cual van personas que ni siquiera tienen derecho de llamarse de ese modo ... como decía mi apariencia es peculiar para alguien que acude a ese centro ...tengo el cabello largo asta mi cintura y negro mis ojos son rojos naturales y ademas tengo un par de tatuajes uno en mi muñeca de un ojo de horus porque me encanta la historia ademas en el tobillo tengo una estrella ese la verdad me lo ice porque me gustaba como me quedaba no tengo ningún motivo por el que llevarlo

**_SONÓ UN TINTINEO QUE PROCEDÍA DE EL MÓVIL DE BASTET_**

¿quien sera a estas horas? para que me pregunto eso si se de sobra quien es (cerré el libro y lo deje encima de la mesilla de mi cuarto que esta alado de mi cama y me levante a mirar el mensaje) ken ...¿como no?(suspire y ley el mensaje)

* * *

_Ken : _

_hola bast ¿que tal tu día? yo estoy alegre desde que se que regresare a la ciudad para mañana _

_tengo listas mis maletas para regresar :)_

_agradezco que mis padres me hayan dejado regresar en estos días que se que son difíciles para ti _

_espero que me sonrías cuando me veas ya que hace tiempo no veo tu hermosa sonrisa y creo_

_que me la merezco aunque sea una pequeñita ;P_

_asta mañana :D_

* * *

No pude evitar dejar salir una leve sonrisa por lo que me decía en el mensaje el siempre estuvo pendiente de mi... incluso cuando murieron mis padres y aparte a todas mis amistades de mi lado ... el fue el único que aguanto y comprendió mi actual forma de ser y aun habiendo sido asta cruel con el a decidido seguir a mi lado...ya hace un año que solo hablamos por sms ¿como abra cambiado? ...desde hace seis meses a estado misterioso ...antes me mandaba fotos en las que aparecia en la academia pero desde hace seis meses no e recibido ninguna ...ademas sus sms son algo diferentes ya no tiene corazoncitos ni besos ...solo caritas de sonrisas ..alomejor me estoy imaginando cosas ...bueno no sirve de nada pensar en esto mañana podre verle en ese absurdo instituto lleno de gente hipócrita

_**(Maya en el infierno por la noche llegando a donde dejan su reporte del día junto a su amiga de la infancia yuukino)**_

Hola soy Maiya Harrinson y soy mestiza suelo pasar mucho mas tiempo con mi padre un demonio de un rango normal pero de vez en cuando voy a ver a mi madre una de las pocas ángeles que se libran de morir al parir a un mestizo ...yo tuve suerte gracias a eso no soy como los demás que tiene mi situación es algo que agradezco bastante ...mi apariencia es algo diferente a la que suelen llevar las demás mestizas ya que mi madre se encarga de comprar ropa en el cielo para mi ... ese es el principal motivo de que vista casi siempre de blanco combinado con colores rosados mi cabello es largo me sobre pasa la cintura de color violeta como el de mi padre. y mis ojos son azules un poco oscuros como los de mi madre ...todos por aquí dicen que soy demasiado ingenua aunque viva en el infierno pero me respetan ya que soy la mejor en maniobras de vuelo ...no hay quien me tumbe en una carrera ...a tambien tengo una amiga ...bueno yuu es mucho mas que eso ...yuu es mi mejor amiga de la infancia pero aunque seamos amigas siempre discutimos como ahora mismo

-¿por que mai ? sabes que yebo dos días asustando y molestando a ese humano para que luego utilizaras esa estúpida habilidad comento molesta

-ya saves que no me gusta que te pases ...fuiste muy cruel ...comente con seriedad

-¿y el que ?( yo mire confusa a yuu mientras ella ponía una cara de asombro que poco a poco se trasformo en una cara que rebosaba furia ) ¿no te leíste el historial ? pregunto furiosa

-yo ...eso da igual el me pido ayuda comente a yuu sin darme cuanta que a su espalda estaba castiel un mestizo de cabello rojo fuego como su madre y ojos grises

-¿quien pido ayuda? pregunto el pelirrojo asustándome

-un estúpido humano y mai le ayudo comento molesta yuu entonces castiel al escuchar eso comenzó a reír

-¿esta que vez es? ¿la décima? noo es la onceaba en la semana ¿no mai? comento mientras intentaba no reírse lo que me molesto y enfado

-bueno ya esta bien (comente entregándole a yuu el papel de mi reporte para luego impedirle el paso a el pelirrojo ..yuu se quedo mirando)¿tu nunca as ayudado a alguien ? (pregunte para luego empujarlo provocando que su vuelo se desestabilizara) perdedor comente furiosa pero antes de poder decir algo mas apareció isa interrumpiéndome

-que allá paz comento poniéndose en medio de mi para luego mirarme y sonreírme con gran sinceridad

-tienes razón comente apenada a isa entonce yuu se acerco

-me encantan tus arranques de ira dijo entre risas mientras me devolvió el papel con el reporte

-que bien... el trió de locas reunido (comento con sarcasmo el pelirrojo) entregarme los reportes ordeno molesto

-cassy no deberias ordenar nada si estas rodeado por unas locas comento yuu con un tono burlón y una cara desafiante

-por esta vez la paz se puede quedar en el cielo dijo isa molesta

-perdedor tienes un buen problema comente mientras hacia sonar mis nudillos

\- !ja¡ ...yo os podría a las tres con un dedo (dijo con una sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a yuu) pero hoy no puedo perder tiempo ...jade esta impaciente y me a mandado por los reportes

-otro día sera entonces comento yuu con una sonrisa mientras los dos atontados hablaban isa le dejo con fuerza en las manos su reporte a castiel interrumpiendo a esos dos yo al estar molesta ice lo mismo para luego marcharme junto a isa dejando solos a mi amiga de la infancia y a ese chico extraño de mal humos y molesto

**_(Yuukino con castiel viendo como se marchan isa y mai )_**

hey ...soy yuukino fridium y soy demonio mi familia tiene una habilidad bastante apreciada por jade de echo la casa familiar esta muy cerca del palacio de flores ..todos los miembros de mi familia tienen la misma habilidad ...claro todos menos yo ...soy un poco particular la verdad ...visto como cualquier otra demonio excepto por una pulsera de perlas blancas que me regalo mi mejor amiga mai mi cabello es ondulado y me sobrepasa los hombros de color negro a excepción de las puntas que son rojas fuego ..pero a diferencia de otras mi cabello es totalmente natural ...mis ojos son verdes ...mi particularidad es por como desempeño mi trabajo ya que tengo un humor demasiado oscuro asta para este lugar ... gracias a eso y que yo estoy junto a mai a demás de que de vez en cuando quedo con isa nos llaman el trió de locas ...eso se debe a que las tres no somos algo normal en este sitio la gente aquí suele ser mucho masss... como castiel... toman lo que quieren de quien quieren y sin tener en cuenta nada mas que a ellos mismos ...así son los demonios y muchos de los mestizos ... pero el peor de todos es el dueño de palacio de flores y la persona adorada por todos en este infierno ...jade el ángel caído al cual llamaban luzbel el sol de las flores ...no le soporto seré demonio pero no puedo aguantarlo ...``angeles´´ como el son los causantes de como mis padres me trataba (empece a demostrar mi ira gracias a la expresión de mi cara ) malditos ..soy demonio ¿y que con eso ? e visto a demonios cuidarse unos a otros pero esos que tengo por familia son peor que los repipis de los ángeles

-yukino (sentí como castiel agarraba mi hombro ) ¿que te pasa? pregunto sacándome de mis pensamiento

-nada ( comente un poco ausente para luego mover mi cabeza de lado a lado despejándome y sacando esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente ) te doy mis informes cassy comente tendiéndole los papeles

-¿acaso quieres pelea ?pregunto con una gran sonrisa recogiendo los papeles

-por supuesto... ¿quien le diría que no a el mestizo mas amable del infierno ? comente para molestarle mientras me marchaba

-eso huye ...cuando acabe iré a tu casa y te mostrare lo amable que soy dijo con voz seria ocultando una sonrisa

ojala fuera posible pero no creo le dejaran pasar la verja del patio...odio esa maldito lugar la casa de la familia Fridium en el cual cada minuto que paso es mi propio infierno desde que desperté mi poder me tienen encarcelada si no fuera por mai seria una esclava mas de el ángel caído

**_(Isabel despues de despedirse de maya hiendo hacia su casa) _**

mi nombre es Isabel magic y soy una de tantas mestiza abandonados por sus madre en este lugar al cual llaman infierno mi cabello es liso y largo asta la cintura negro mis ojos son marrones...sabeis yo tenia un padre su nombre era Lines Magic un demonio de alto rango pero por desgracia alguien se encargo de borrar su existencia con una daga de ángel armas que crearon los ángeles para que eliminar cualquier rastro de nuestra existencia ...cuando ocurrió yo estaba en la escuela de vuelo mi tío``el mejor amigo de mi padre´´ llego a la clase manchado de sangre yo pensé que esa sangre seria de un humano al cual estuvo torturando pero no era así esa sangre que era mas visible en sus alas era de mi padre volé lo mas rápido que pude a donde tenia a mi padre ...cuando llegue mi padre ya estaba desapareciendo ...sentí mucha ira y tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar por lo que lo hice pero mi padre con sus ultimas fuerzas me dijo que no llorara nunca que el deseaba que yo sonriera siempre y que mi sonría era su felicidad que le sonriera .. yo no pude privarle de su ultimo deseo sonreí por el ..la ultima imagen que vi de mi padre fue una sonrisa radiante en sus labios devolviendo la que yo le mostraba con lagrimas en los ojos ...desde entonces siempre que tengo algún problema prefiero sonreír ya que cada vez que lo hago veo en mi mente a mi padre devolviendo la sonrisa ...

_**(samantha despues de dejar su informe hiendo hacia su casa )**_

_**-** _samantha (escuche una voz muy conocida que me llamaba de la cual pase y seguí yendo a mi casa) sami (volvieron a llamarme pero sonaba mas cerca que antes aun así seguí mi camino sin hacer caso) dif quieta no pude aguantar mas mi enfado por lo que me di la vuelta sorprendiéndome de inmediato pues enfrente mía estaba armin un demonio muy peculiar su cabello es negro y sus ojos son de un azul muy claro en ese momento su cara tenia una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa por conseguir llamar mi atencion yo estuve unos segundo confusa luego le pegue un empujón

-con que ahora si quieres hablarme...¿por que no regresas de donde quiera que vengas ? comente molesta

\- claro ahora regreso pero antes ( saco dos papeles de su chaqueta ) ¿quieres uno ? al principio no me di cuenta de que eran pero poco despues mire los papeles asombrada me acerque armin y le quite uno de los papeles

-siii (comencé a saltar de alegría ) quería estas entradas desde hace tiempo (comencé a reír ) ¿como lo as echo ? se agotaron la misma semana en la que las pusieron a la venta comente confusa a armin el que me sonrio

-es un secreto dijo con aires de importancia y una sonrisa

\- tu madre las consiguió ¿a que si? comente comente un poco molesta pues recordé que me avía llamado dif

-tampoco es para para que pongas esa cara (comento irritado ) bueno ¿ las quieres? pregunto con interés

-claro comente con seriedad

\- pues me debes una al decirme eso le mire seria

\- yo no te debo nada ...mas bien me lo debes tu a mi ... por no a verte dado una paliza al llamare dif ...ya te e dicho que no soy un perro para que me digas así ...comente la un tima frase gritando

-bueno no te enfades ( despues de eso me dio una palmadita en la espalda ) era la única forma de que me hicieras caso comento marchándose en dirección al palacio de las flores

-imbecil dije con un grito para luego sonreír sin darme cuenta que el se giro y me miro despues seguí yendo a mi casa

No se como lo hace ...pero me cae bien ...encima me a traído la entrada mas codiciada para mañana en la noche ...la verdad es que le debo una ... pero me enfada que siempre se aproveche de que le tolero para librase de trabajar y molestar a su hermano ...tampoco me molesta demasiado ya que prefiero pasar sola el trabajo excepto hoy le deje claro que tenia que venir ..pero claro me vino con que tenia algo importante que hacer por su culpa dimitry el encargado de mi sección estaba cabreado ufff ...estúpido pelinegro casi mestizo ...bueno no me e presentado soy Samantha Asdif un demonio y no me gusta la gente pero aun que no me guste me encanta las concentraciones que prepara jade en su palacio son las mejores ...mañana a el palacio de flores llegara una humana la cual dicen a sido muy impertinente con el ...ya quiero ver como la castigara ...llevan vendiendo las entradas desde hace 3 años y se terminaron de vender en una semana como yo no trabajaba no pude conseguirme una ...ufff ...a por cierto hay otra cosa que detesto mas que nada desde que soy pequeña me llaman dif como si fuera un perro ...ya que aquí en el infierno la peor maldición que puedes tener es nacer con mi color de pelo ...que por cierto es largo asta mas de mi cintura de color rubio cuando era pequeña solo era de ese color pero cuando llegue a la edad de 11 años las puntas de mi cabello comenzaron a a cambiar de color y se volvieron violetas ...mis ojos son grises grandes de pestañas largas y rizadas ..bueno ahora me da igual todo ..jaja mañana podre ir al palacio ..ahora solo me importa eso jajaja

* * *

**_Bueno ya se acabo espero que os haya gustado ya me comentáis si queréis que cambie algo o no ..._**

**_gracias por el apoyo y asta el proximo capitulo ;P _**


	3. La Dama Conocida Como Muerte

_**Como ya comente de las fichas e creado una historia aparte que se entrelazara con la de la protagonista ..o lo que es lo mismo Bansa Lazarc así se llama la protagonista de esta historia ...por su puesto vuestros personajes y tenéis una idea de lo que os gustaría que fuera ...por eso en todo momento estoy dispuesta añadir cualquier cosa respecto a la personalidad o la apariencia ...o idea que tenga que ver con la familia y creencias del personaje ... para poder saber mas como las imagináis  
**_

**_IMPORTANTE_**_** ...MUY IMPORTANTE **_

_**en el trascurso de la historia vuestros personajes tendrán que escoger entre cuatro razas sabeis tres pero tenéis que estar atentas yo escribiré por ahora sus elecciones por como son sus personalidades pero si vosotras preferís estar de lado de unos de otros podeis comentarlo **_

_**meda igual se por mensaje privado o por reviews **_

_**Dicho eso os dejo esta vez el primer capitulo **_

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1 _**

**_La Dama Conocida Como Muerte ,Dos Lagrimas , Rencor y Confusión_**

¿Los escucháis? ¿No? ese bello sonido que precede a la muerte ...es ese leve tintineo... el sonido de unos cascabeles agitados con suma delicadeza por la hermosa muerte que recoge las almas de los que han perdido la vida ...de seguro no escucháis el tintineo de los cascabeles eso es algo que me decepciona y aflige yo la hija menor de la familia Lazarc he sido maldecida por el señor que gobierna a la bella dama conocida como muerte al que todos conocen ahora como demonio diablo satanás tantos nombres con los que llamarle pero nadie conoce el verdadero ni siquiera yo la que es visitada por su hermana la muerte os preguntareis como es la muerte no se parece en nada a como la describen ya que es una mujer de piel canela sus cabellos son plateados mientras que sus ojos dorados su vestimenta es un vestido blanco con mangas largas que se ensanchas desde el codo ...en la cintura lleva un cinturón rojo como si de una cuerda se tratara en el cual cuelgan dos cascabeles que suenan cuando ella camina ...pero solo usa esa vestimenta cuando viene a visitarme a mi ya que cuando va ha recoger un alma lleva encima del vestido una capa larga y negra que tapa su grandiosa belleza

Mi familia me a dicho que cuando la muerte me visita debo averiguar el nombre de su dueño o el suyo propio para poder ser libre pero nunca consigo que me diga quien es o como se llama el demonio ...solo me hace la misma pregunta con la cual obtiene la misma respuesta seguida por una charla absurda la cual concluye cuando me entrega un obsequio que termina en el mismo sitio... noche tras noche el mismo resultado pero esta noche no es como las demás ya que es mi ultima noche en esta casa junto a este lago pues mañana moriré para ir al infierno por un pacto que yo no firme y mucho menos acepte mis hermanas ya llora mi muerte mientras yo escucho los cascabeles pasar por el pasillo que da a mi cuarto... un cuarto sin luz excepto la de la luna que entra por la ventana iluminando levemente la cama en la cual estoy tumbada observando esa hermosa luna supongo que por ultima vez...

-Hola Bansa ¿Como te encuentras hoy ? pregunto nada mas atravesar la puerta de mi cuarto

-como todos los días comente molesta sin tomar mucha atencion a su presencia

-hoy no es todos los días ...mañana podrás conocerle ¿tienes ganas ? presunto con interés cosa que me extraño y irrito mucho ya que normalmente me pregunta si quiero empezar

-hoy estas demasiado curiosa muerte dije con voz fría y sentándome en la cama

\- es normal mi hermano esta impaciente por conocerte ...todos los días me pregunta por ti ( me sonrio con ternura y algo de malicia) ríe al escuchar tus contestaciones a las preguntas comento despues de mostrarme esa sonrisa irritante ...

yo tengo una mascara la cual solo puedo quitarme cuando estoy delante de dos personas si es que a la muerte sele puede llamar persona ..soy una hija modelo respetuosa con todos nunca levanto la voz y siempre en cualquier situación soy correcta...ademas pertenezco a una de las familias mas importantes que debe hacer lo que le digan sin dañar su cuerpo y su reputación... ya que mi cuerpo y alma pertenecen a el ser que todos conocen como diablo..mientras mi reputación le pertenece a mi familia

-siempre respondo lo mismo comente seria preguntándome: ¿porque tenia esa conversación con la que le llevara mi alma al demonio?

-por eso ríe...dice que eres una chica demasiado testaruda

-y el es un ser despreciable que se aprovecha de los problemas de otros

-eso para el es un alago

-para lo que me importa ...formula las preguntas y lárgate deseo estar sola dije irritada con ganas de que todo acabara por fin

-como desees( me dijo mostrando respeto... odio cuando hace eso ) ¿ conoces el nombre de tu señor? cuestiono con seriedad

-yo no reconozco a tal señor ya que lo único que me han contado es que un ser cobarde y despreciable dice ser mi dueño algo a lo que nunca tendrá el derecho dije con voz seria y firme

-¿conoces el nombre de su hermana conocida como muerte? formulo otra pregunta con seriedad

\- no se nombres ninguno solo el mio propio impuesto por ese ser despreciable despues de decir eso ella sonrio con arrogancia y malicia ...yo respondí aguantándome las ganas de gritarle y maldecirla junto a su querido y repulsivo hermano

\- ¿estas segura Bansa que son las respuestas que deseas que trasmita a tu señor ?pregunto con esa sonrisa odiosa y resaltando las palabras tu señor como si yo fuera un simples objeto...desde que cumpli 10 años se que estoy condenada al sufrimiento y soledad pero ..¿tanta gracia le hace para burlarse así de mi ?

-¿mi señor? ( me levante de la cama furiosa normalmente le digo que haga lo que quiera pero tiene razón hoy no es cualquier día )un cobarde incapaz de mostrarse ante mi ...al que tu llamas mi señor es solo un miserable que no da la cara transmite mis palabras joven dama conocida como muerte dije medio gritando

-como desees Bansa ...comento con respeto

-entonces lárgate le grite ...ella se acerco a mi

\- asta mañana comento mientras dejaba un cofre que contenia el obsequio que terminaria en el cuarto de mi hermana la mallor despues de decir eso la muerte como siempre dejo salir una pequeña risita como si le divirtiera verme perder el control de mis emociones

se fue dejándome en mi cuarto preguntándome como seria morir y por que tenia que terminar en aquel lugar junto al diablo

mis padres siempre han procurado no demostrarme sentimientos ya que se que ellos no sienten afecto por mi ...de vez en cuando intentan demostrarme que si me quieren pero están fácil encontrar en ellos ese sentimiento de tristeza y miedo ..muchas veces e escuchado su discusiones de el porque me tuvieron a su lado y cuidaron...!solo para que mi padre no muriera¡... ellos aceptaron tenerme a su lado por el trato que hicieron con el diablo ..maldigo a ese ángel desterrado...consiguió que yo no pudiera sentir afecto como lo tenían las demás personas ...desde pequeña sin yo saber nada se me negó el amor de una madre y un padre ..para mas tarde enterarme por un estúpido accidente que el era el responsable de todo mi sufrimiento y ademas negarme el poder querer o sentir algo por alguien pues se encargo de que su hermana me dejara claro que en el día mañana el día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños no seré dueña de mi propia alma

_**(En la mañana siguiente de la visita de la muerte a Bansa ...el consejo de ángeles discutían un asunto mientras fuera del palacio de perlas **__**en el cielo esparaván los soldados mas jóvenes **__**) **_

-¿cuanto mas van a seguir discutiendo sobre eso ? comento un muchacho pelinegro a otro rubio

-El que sea necesario viktor ...esa humana puede arruinar la paz comento molesto el rubio

\- eso es cierto pero ¿porque discuten sobre si debe mandar lasticel o lysandro? ...todos saben que lasticel es demasiado

-irresponsable ...(le acabo la frase el rubio ) yo que se ...todos se quejan de que últimamente le dan demasiada responsabilidad a lysandro

**_Se escucho_**_** una trompeta y uno de los ancianos del consejo salio del palacio con un pergamino el cual nada mas salir desenrollo y comenzó a leer **_

\- LYSANDRO ( al escuchar su nombre el joven ángel comenzó a bolar y se coloco a la derecha del portavoz del consejo el cual espero que llegara para proseguir con la lectura ) ES EL QUE COMANDARA ESTA OPERACIÓN TIENE PERMISO PARA PODER BAJAR AL INFIERNO JUNTO A UN PEQUEÑO ESCUADRÓN FORMADO POR ...LASTICEL (los presentes del lugar comenzaron a cuchichear mientra lasticel volaba miro con desprecio y mostró una sonrisa burlona a todos los presentes en ese momento se coloco al lado de lysandro el que sin que nadie lo notara le dio un codazo para que quitara esa expresión de su rostro antes de poder racionar el señor dijo otro nombre ) VIKTOR ( desplegó sus alas orgulloso con una sonrisa en su rostro que lo reflejaba entonces se puso al lado de lasticel ) NATHANIEL ( el joven ángel voló con una expresión seria en su rostro despues se coloco donde se encontraba viktor ) Y ALEXY ( se puso nervioso mientras volaba asta donde estaban los demás mirando al frente preguntándose porque le avían escogido a el) ESO ES TODO LOS DEMÁS PODÉIS MARCHAROS Y ENCARGAROS DE LAS TAREAS QUE OS INDIQUEN

_**(mientras en el infierno un grupo de demonios y mestizos tenia otros planes en mente ) **_

\- yo no puedo pedir le eso a mi sobrina y sus amigas comento un mestizo de media melena atada en una coleta de caballo su cabello era de color azul sus ojos de color rojo

\- yo me encargare de cuidarlas pero necesito su ayuda o no podremos tener derechos a nuestro propio espacio sin la aúlla de ellas comento con seriedad un joven mestizo de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy oscuros

-Tazer ( comento una tercera persona de alas completamente negras colocando una mano sobre el hombro de el mencionado) leig no puede hacer nada sin esas tres (despues de decir eso quito la mano del hombro ) si les cuentas lo que tenemos pensado aceptaran ...estoy seguro que no permitirán que una pobre ``humana´´ ...tenga ese futuro comento el demonio resaltando la palabra huma ya que nadie quería decir el nombre de la raza inmencionable

_**(En la entrada del Istituto Sweet Amoris el centro mas exclusivo...se encontraba una limusina de la cual salio Bansa ) **_

Hoy es mi ultimo día en este lugar ( pensaba mientras devolvía los saludos con cordialidad y respeto de los demás alumnos que siempre me saludaban ) ya no tengo porque asistir a clases ...de todas formas moriré hoy así que me pasare por el lugar que mas me gusta de este centro ...el club de jardinería( camine asta mi taquilla donde coloque mi mochila luego me metí al baño y me encerré en donde se encontraba uno de los 5 retretes...me senté encima de una de las tazas enfrente mía y con el pestillo echado en la puerta puse las piernas en la puerta por si acaso un profesor pasaba por el baño para mirar si cierta persona avía faltado a clases ..estuve un rato en el asta que sonó la campana de comienzo de clases ) deseo ver esas hermosas flores ...( pensaba mientras dejaba pasar un tiempo razonable despues baje los pies y salí de donde esta llamando la atencion de alguien que se encontraba en ese mismo baño) un arbol enredadera con flores de jade verdes hermosas y esplendorosas ...

-¿que hace faltando a clases la señorita perfección ? comento interrumpiendo mis pensamientos Bastet kane la alumna que mas me odia de todo el centro se cree que soy la culpable de que todos la llamen... kane la cruel o lo que significa lo mismo kancru

\- ¿por que preguntas si no te importa ? comente molesta ¿os acordáis que os dije que avía dos personas a las que les hablo como me da la real gana?... pues bastet es la otra persona

\- relájate princesita ..(me miro de arriba abajo ) ahora enserio ¿que te pasa majestad? ( comento con un tono burlón haciendo una reverencia cuando dijo majestad ...pase de su pregunta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta yo no deseaba molestarme mas odio su comportamiento absurdo ya hace años que deje de sentir pena por ella y casi e borrado el remordimiento por lo ocurrido con sus padres ) ey( escuche como me gritaba para sentir inmediatamente despues que me agarra de uno de mis brazos impidiéndome caminar ) ¿aceptas que te hablen cualquiera ( no quise moverme ni resistirme ya que seria una de las ultimas veces que escucharía sus palabras hirientes que en el fondo me recuerdan por que una vez fui ...bueno ..su amiga) de esos hipócritas y no puedes aceptar que tu mejor amiga ...asta que cumplimos 10 años te pregunte nada? (comento con un tono sarcástico) la amada ...y queridisima reina de este infierno...no pude soportar una palabra mas solté con brusquedad mi mano provocando que bastet mostrara en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona que desapareció en cuanto me di la vuelta.. vio mi cara para despues sentir un empujón que la sorprendió ya que dijera lo que me dijera ...jamas avía utilizado la fuerza contra ella siempre la contestaba y nos burlábamos mutuamente una de la otra

-¿tu que sabes del infierno? ..(la mire con ojos llorosos provocando que ella me mirara con cara de preocupación ) ..dime en serio... si sabes algo... dime..yo ..yo ...antes de decir una palabra mas sentí mi mejilla derecha mojada mire hacia un espejo y lo vi una lagrima cayendo por mi cara despues de esa vino otra la cual seque de inmediato en el momento que me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar mientras bastet me miraba atónita abrí la puerta del baño y pare de caminar ) se que te lo digo con dos días de antelación pero

-cállate ...me grito

-lo siento de verdad... comente saliendo por la puerta y camine por el pasillo asta el patio no sin antes escuchar unos segundos despues de que se cerrara la puerta del baño como el sonido de una golpe de una papelera chocando contra el suelo

_**(Bastet en el baño viendo caer una lagrima de la cara de Bansa en el baño del centro) **_

¿Una lagrima ? ...bansa... ¿ bansa esta...llorando? ...no ...imposible ...¿ por que? ... ¿por que llora?...

-se que te lo digo con dos días ( no te atrevas ...¿no seras capaz de hacerme sentir culpable?) antelación pero

-cállate ... grite molesta... furiosa ¿como se atreve ? no tiene derecho a hacerme sentir a si

\- lo siento de verdad ...comento bansa saliendo del baño sin mirarme siquiera ...que se disculpe no traerá a mis padres de vuelta ...que se disculpe no provocara ningún cambio ...todo ...todo ..fue... mi culpa ...no la suya ...¿por que me pide perdón ?... ella debería odiarme ..aun así desde que paso el accidente me pide disculpas ...la odio ..la odio ..¿ porque no me dice el por que siente remordimiento? ( mire hacia la puerta con rabia y vi al lado de la puerta una papelera tenia tanta rabia que no pude evitar golpear el cubo con todas mis fuerzas chocando este primero con la pared y luego con el suelo ) maldita sea idiota repipi ...reina del infierno ... debía a verle dicho que kenthin venia hoy ...bueno mejor no averlo hecho ...cuando esa princesita venga a reclamarme por no averlo echo... la obligare a decirme que la pasa...

* * *

_**Espero les allá gustado y no les parezca confuso ... perdonen las faltas de ortografía **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios me han hecho ilusión **_

_**Asta el proximo capitulo ;P **_


	4. Dos sueños muy parecidos

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Dos sueños muy parecidos _**

_**(Bansa dirigiéndose al club de**_ **_jardinería)_**

Mi vida a sido corta aunque yo ya savia que seria de esa manera sigue pasando por mi cabeza la misma pregunta ¿ por que yo ? no soy tonta pero tampoco la mas lista ,no soy fea pero tampoco extremadamente guapa , no soy mala pero tampoco un ángel, entonces si soy una chica del montón ¿por que yo ? ...cuando no savia nada de lo que el futuro me deparaba siempre soñaba con el amor ...en el fondo era una ingenua ...pero ahora solo sueño con que alguien me salve de terminar en ese sitio que llaman infierno

¿ que sera lo que encuentre en el inframundo ? ¿ sera cierto que todo en ese lugar es dolor y desesperación para los humanos? ¿podre ver de nuevo una flor cuando este allí? ..seguro que no podre ver ninguna ...yo amo las flores ,las adoro son hermosas creaciones que sueltan aromas tan hermosos que los humanos deseamos poseer ...por esa razón creamos los perfumes para poseer el aroma de esas maravillosas creaciones que rebosan vida...vida que marchitamos y estropeamos al crear dichas esencias ...mi propia vida se marchita como las flores de este club en el cual me encuentro

-hola señorita Bansa ¿como se encuentra hoy? ...comento un muchacho de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color su nombre es jade es el encargado del mantenimiento del club de jardinería siempre es muy amable con migo ademas los dos tenemos el mismo gusto en las flores de echo nuestra flor favorita es la misma

\- buenos días jade ( sonreí forzosamente pero parecía una sonrisa sincera ) como siempre estoy bien ¿y usted como se encuentra? pregunte cordialmente

-estoy bien señorita ( dijo con una sonrisa radiante)...pero cuando entro parecía contrariada por algo ( comento con preocupación para luego poner un tono amable )..sabe que yo le escuchare si usted lo necesita comento al escuchar eso yo moví mi cabeza de lado a lado para decir que no y despues puse mi sonrisa mas sincera para engañarlo

\- no pasa nada ...estoy bien solo un poco cansada no hace falta que se preocupe comente sentándome en un banco del invernadero debajo de las flores de Jade verdes

\- entiendo( jade comenzó a recoger sus cosas yo le mire contrariada ) la dejare descansar entonces ...comento poniéndose de pie caminado hacia la salida

-no se preocupe no me importa que. ...antes de poder acabar la frase me miro con una sonrisa y detuvo mis palabras con una frase suya

-puedo encargarme de lo que hacia mas tarde ..ademas si me quedo tendría que avisar a señora directora que usted esta aquí ..si me marcho podrá quedarse asta que usted lo desee ...al comentar eso me dejo sin palabras el continuo caminando hacia la salida del invernadero mientras yo le miraba asombrada

siempre e pensado que la gente es amable por un motivo oculto por una razón pero solo conozco dos personas que parece que lo son porque ellos son gente ingenua ...a mi me gustan las personas ingenuas ya que no suelen mentir ni engañar son personas perfectas a mi parecer todos deberíamos ser así las personar así son adorables y nunca provocan el mal a nadie yo si no hubiera sufrido como sufro tal vez seria como esas dos personas

_**(yuukino llegando a su casa en el infierno cerca del palacio de flores ) **_

Mi familia cree que soy idiota ...ya me di cuenta que hace dos semanas decidieron colocarme un perrito ... ¿quien se creeria que alguien que estaba al mando de una unidad entera fue rebajado a miembro de atorrer ? ... la unidad en la cual meten a mestizos y demonios con poderes inútiles ... yo la verdad estoy en la unidad por que tardaron en salir mis poderes y lo agradezco así pude ver que clase de familia tengo y que clase de gente existe por aquí ...es cierto que soy un demonio pero preferiría ser una mestiza como mai ..sera todo lo ingenua que quieran pero es la única que consiguió que yo sonriera en esa ocasión

\- yuukino ¿que tal ? debuto mi camino uno de mis hermanos justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar a mi cuarto

-genial (comente con una sonrisa para luengo mirar con desprecio ) excepto por el estúpido perrito que habeis decidido colocarme comente con un tono burlón mostrando mi desprecio con total libertad

-bueno todos tenemos uno dijo para excusarse yo le mire y puse una sonrisa picara

-hermanito ¿sabes que le hago yo a los animales que me incordian ?comente con un tono terrorífico y esa sonrisa

-no dijo dando un paso para atrás asustado

\- y por el bien de la perra que se casara contigo espero que no lo descubras comente por ultimo para meterme a mi cuarto mientras el bobo de mi hermano se quedo mirándome con cara de pánico

entiendo el motivo por el cual tengo a ese nuevo lastre ...mis padres desean tener controladas mis amistades pero ¿a que coste? no se han dado cuenta que en cuanto tenga oportunidad huiré de esta cárcel deseo que alguien me saque de esta vida .. encerrada en mi propia casa si lo hubiera sabido jamas abría enseñado mis poderes ...

_**llamaron a la ventana del cuarto de yuukino cosa que le saco de sus pensamientos **_

_**(en el palacio de perlas en el cielo están los ángeles que serán enviados al infierno) **_

Lasticel fue el primero en sentarse sin ningún reparo en la silla principal de una mesa rectangular con barias sillas en ella mientras coloco sin ninguna vergüenza los pies en la mesa ese lugar debía ocupar lo lysandro el cual no dijo nada ya que conocía bien la forma de ser de su amigo ..en ese momento nathaniel el ángel mas serio y responsable al cual llamaban el inflexible por lo severo que era con sus subordinados cuando no seguían las normas enfureció se acerco sin mediar palabra y aparto los pies de la mesa del angel mas rebelde del cielo el cual todos llamaban demonio por su falta de ``ética angelical ´´ ...al sentir la pequeña muestra de desprecio lasticel miro con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante al rubio el cual miraba con desprecio como el pelinegro colocaba de nuevo los pies en la mesa retándolo a quitarlos de nuevo ...el rubio sin decir nada intento retirar los pies pero sin poder hacer nada ya que el angel que fue nombrado comandante e la pequeña unidad le detuvo su mano agarrandola con fuerza a escasos centímetros del pie de lasticel mientras los demás presentes miraban sin decir nada ya que conocían el odio que avía entre los dos ángeles llamados inflexible y demonio

\- ya vasta comento el bicolor agarrando la mano del rubio el cual se soltó con brusquedad

-¿ por que defiendes a este demonio disfrazado? comento con rabia en sus palabras nathaniel mientras el pelinegro le miraba con arrogancia

\- nathaniel no deberias ofender a un angel al cual no conoces...(comento molesto por el comentario despues miro a lasticel con seriedad) compórtate en el mismo momento que acabo la palabra el bicolor su amigo bajo los pies con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

-siempre le quitas la gracia a todo comento levantándose de la silla dejando el asiento al bicolor que se sentó

\- si deseas molestar a nathaniel hazlo en tu tiempo libre (comento con seriedad al llamado demonio el cual se sentó al lado de su amigo despues de soltar una risa que molesto al rubio el cual pensó en contestar a esa falta de respeto con un golpe en la cara de ese al que mas despreciaba pero su amigo viktor al darse cuenta puso una mano en su hombro deteniendo al angel ) sentaos comento de inmediato el bicolor haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha los presentes se sentaron viktor al lado de lysandro mientras que nathaniel se sentó al lado de su amigo alexy con mucho temor cogió el sitio al lado de lasticel el cual lo miro un momentos con su cara de pocos amigos recibiendo de un momento a otro una sonrisa sincera pero nerviosa de el peli-azul

-hola dijo con amabilidad y nerviosismo el peli-azul lasticel le miro con seriedad sin responder nada ) soy alexy comento mas nervioso todavía

\- ¿ te distes cuenta que dijeron tu nombre fuera delante de muchos muchos ángeles ? pregunto con seriedad pero un tono extraño casi parecía divertirse por el nerviosismo del angel novato el cual comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido

\- si ..es que ...no se ... ( de un momento a otro mientras lacticel sonreía al ver lo nervioso que estaba ...el peli-azul dejo de hablar miro hacia delante y con fuerza golpeo su propia cara con las manos abiertas probando que lasticel le mirara asombrado

\- ves lo que provoca esa escoria comento furioso el rubio mientras viktor miraba atónito

\- lasticel se escucho un grito proveniente del bicolor el cual estaba molesto que se percibió por la cara con la que miraba a su amigo

\- no e echo nada este loco se golpeo por gusto pensando que el peli-azul les mentiría a los demás como todo los otros ángeles hacen por malicia mi en tras el responsable de ese mal entendido empezó a frotarse las mejillas con sus manos

-hay ... Gracias (comento antes de que el rubio dijera algo hiriente de nuevo provocando que todos miraran atónitos al peli-azul ) ya estoy mas tranquilo dijo con una sonrisa radiante y sus mejillas rojizas extendiéndole la mano a lasticel el cual cogió la mano y la estrecho

-la proxima vez avisa ..comento molesto pero en el fondo aliviado por conocer a alguien que parecía no odiarle

\- lo siento comento con alegría alexy

\- yo tan bien me disculpo (dijo lysandro mientras nathaniel solo miro molesto a el peli-azul por unos instantes ) bueno comencemos dijo con seriedad

Después de eso el plan para bajar al infierno fue concretado cada uno savia sus funciones ..aunque uno de los presentes savia que tendría que ocuparse de alguien el cual seria un problema pues no informo sobre el ya que la existencia de aquel al cual llamarian los humanos bastado es un secreto que solo su mejor amigo y familiares mas cercanos conocen ...otros intuyen los lazos que les unen pero ninguna de las dos partes esta dispuesta a hablar el uno de otro ...en principio no seria problema si no fuera porque ese sujeto ahora es la mano derecha de el tan conocido lucifer un mestizo sin sangre pura de demonio.. en las sombras es el mas apreciado por el rey del infierno ...mas que uno de su propia raza

* * *

_**Disfrutarlo poco a poco va para alante estoy con exámenes por eso el retraso pero en cuanto puedo me pongo **_

_**gracias por el apoyo el aguanten un poco y comenzara la accion ;P**_

_** de verdad gracias por los reviews y na **_

_**asta el proximo capitulo ;P **_


	5. 1,2,3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**(isabel en su casa como todos los días se puso hacer algo de cenar mientras esperaba su tío ) **__( si lose ¿cenar? ... si cenar quiero que tengan una vida mas o menos parecida a la de un humano )_

Cocinar es algo dificil sobretodo en el infierno ...donde estamos faltos de especias ...conseguir un tarrito de semillas de isterno es mas dificil que conseguir domesticar a un perro infierno ...¿no lo creéis ? pues que sepáis que es verdad cada ingrediente en el que sea necesario algo de agua para cultivarlo ...es carisimo razón por la cual voy al cielo a compra esas especias ..la verdad hay muchos mestizos que se dedican a el contrabando con especias ...

hoy para cenar tenemos carne ...deliciosa y rica carne la cual casi siempre comemos mi tío y yo ...siempre intento darle distintos sabores con las especias ya que la carne aquí no es dificil de conseguir en cualquier lugar consigues carne de todo tipo de animales demoniacos ... me encanta ver cuando mi tío sonríe por lo rica que esta la carne que le preparo siempre me dice que si no fuera por como consigo las especias no le importaría cruzar todo el infierno asta casa para venir a comer ya que a media mañana se queda a comer en su trabajo y todos los días me comenta lo mala que esta la comida de ese lugar

cogí un pollo infernó de donde tenemos los animales comprados para comer y lo deje en una jaulita al lado de la cocina .._**(****las especias son inventadas ya que sigue siendo el infierno)** _..mientras miraba si tenia los ingredientes para la cena cuando

entonces fui a coger un tarrito de zorite me di cuenta de inmediato que ya no avía ningún tarro ¿como era posible?...me puse a meditar y solo se me ocurrió un responsable cerca de casa vive leig con su padre el se encarga de muchas cosas en su casa pero como hace mucho tiempo extra no le da tiempo a subir al cielo a comprar especias así que se aprovecha que mi tío es amigo de su padre y se pasa por casa coge especias y animales luego al día siguiente se pasa con el dinero de lo que se a llevado ...

muy molesta volví a dejar al poyo infernó en donde estaban los demás para después ir a la entrada de la casa compraría algo del cielo para cenar ...mi tío estará cansado a lo mejor compro pescado es un majar en este sitio ... mientras salia de casa y llegaba al limbo por mi cabeza paso la imagen de ese ángel estúpido ``espero que no le toque guardia a el ´´...

_**(Maiya en la entrada al cielo ) **_

hoy dormiré en casa de mi madre bueno mas bien pensé que podría dormir allí pero hoy le toca la vigilancia de la puerta a esos dos ...los ángeles que tienen mayor efectividad provocando que ningún mestizo cruce la puerta hacia el cielo ... (antes de llegar a la puerta los vi como siempre discutiendo me escondí detrás de una de las columnas para pensar que hacer ) bueno si estuviera solo lasticel podría convencerlo para que me dejara pasar pero el rubio siempre me echa de la peor manera ¿ que hago? (asome mi cabeza para escuchar lo que decían )

-¿acaso te crees que elegirán a alguien como tu? le grito indignado el de cabello rubio a lasticel muy molesto

\- ¿estas celoso principito? dijo con un tono burlón lasticel el siempre anda bromeando y suele irritar a muchos mestizos pero en el fondo es buena persona siempre te deja pasar al cielo claro esta que despues de irritare un poco ...todo lo contrario que ese estirado de cabello rubio siempre que intento pasar yo ...me manda de nuevo al infierno diciéndome ``los miertizos no pueden pasa sin permiso ´´ siempre termino discutiendo con el y de muy mal humor por su culpa ¿que demonios tiene en contra de nosotros ?

\- entiendo que te de igual todo pero ese puesto es de lysandro

\- es normal , seria imposible que se lo dieran a alguien como tu comento con ese tono burlón que tanto molesta a los demás siendo sincera a mi esos tonos no me incomodan para nada ya que yuu siempre utiliza los mismos tonos mejor dicho peores ``al escuchar eso sin darme cuenta de mi salio una risa ya que me izo gracia ver al todo poderoso angel imbatible siendo tratado como nos trata el a nosotros en ese momento llame la atencion del rubio que miro hacia mi mientras a mi espalda sentí una mano ´´

-¡haa! grite del asombro pensé que seria un angel

-Mai ¿que haces aquí? me pregunto isabel consiguiendo que me relajara pero ya aviamos llamado la atencion de los dos ángeles mas molestos

-he venido a dormir a casa de mi madre conteste algo nerviosa ya que la mirada de esos dos estaba fija en nosotras sobretodo me molestaba la de el rubio que me miraba furioso

-¿que haces aquí escondida ? (en ese momento miro a la puerta y vio la los dos ángeles ) vamos me dijo seria yo me asombre pocas veces la puedes ver seria sin una sonrisa en su rostro

-yo ..no se ..al decirla eso ella me sonrio con ternura

-vamos no pasara nada te lo prometo dijo con una voz tranquilizadora tanto que consiguió que mi nerviosismo se fuera por lo que camine detrás de ella asta que llegamos a la puerta

-no tenéis permitido pasar dijo el rubio mirandome a mi dejando de lado a isabel la que tenia esa cara seria

-no somos demonios comente molesta no soporto como me mira

-quien lo diría con ese ala negra comento con un tono burlón lasticel

\- no somos una cosa ni la otra ...aclarado eso déjanos pasar por favor comento isabel con amabilidad

-los miertizos no pueden pasar comento el rubio consiguiendo que me enfadara pero antes de decidir algo isa intervino

-una carrera dijo de sopetón yo la mire extrañada

-a no de nuevo ...a mi no me engañas de nuevo dijeron los dos yo no entendía lo que pasaba

-venga chicos esta vez es de verdad ( en apenas unos segundos paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a ella) ella correrá con cualquiera de los dos mientras el otro se queda vigilando la puerta así no les engañare de nuevo ... dijo con una sonrisa los dos chicos se miraron

\- yo correré dijo el rubio mirandome con arrogancia

-¿que ? no ..no ...(isa acerco su boca a mi oído y me dijo algo `` es tu oportunidad de humillarle´´ despues me soltó mientras yo mire a el rubio molesta recordando todas las veces que termine sin ver a mi madre por su culpa ) esta bien comente a isabel

-muy bien decidido ...¿quieres apostar? le dijo isa a lasticel mientras yo y el rubio nos poníamos de acuerdo en el recorrido

\- ¿el cambio de las monedas que traigas? pregunto lasticel mirando a isa con interés

-como siempre respondió con seguridad como si hubiera echo eso muchas veces

-bale ... aunque odie admitirlo tu amiga perderá por 2 cabezas comento a isa la que le miro y despues sonrio

-yo digo que sera al revés comento isabel el chico dejo salir de su boca una risa burlona y despues extendió su mano

-acepto tu apuesta ...isabel le dio una palmada en la mano y despues se acerco a mi y a el rubio

-¿habeis decidido el recorrido? pregunto mirandome a mi

-si saldremos de la puerta y iremos todo recto asta la tercera columna de hay daremos media vuelta y el primero que pase la puerta ganara contesto el rubio evitando que yo hablara con mi amiga

-bale poneos en posición (comento isa dándome una palmada en la espalda... despues de eso nos colocamos yo me impaciente mientras isa contaba asta tres y daba la salida pues sabia que tenia que ganar no podía perder ante ese estirado ) uno, dos y tres ...al acabar de contar isabel salí disparada como si fuera una bala el rubio y yo ibamos a la misma velocidad savia que tenia que ir a su velocidad asta llegar a la tercera columna ...cuando estabas apunto de llegar tuvimos un duelo de ver quien frenaba antes yo me mantuve firme conozco mis habilidades y se que puedo tomar cualquier curva cerrada mientras el rubio hacia lo mismo entonces a menos de un cuarto de metro el rubio dejo de batir sus alas frenado mientras yo seguí batiendo las mías ...en un abrí y cerrar de ojos tome la curva a escasos milímetros de darme con la columna despues de eso no vi al rubio mas asta que cruce la puerta

-¡siiii! a pagar (comento isa dándole un saco de dinero a lasticel despues de eso se abalanzo sobre mi abrazandome ) mai eres la mejor nadie es mejor en volando que tu ...grito justo cuando el rubio llegaba y se paraba detrás de mi

-parece que el rey de la velocidad es un inútil comento lasticel molesto mientras cerraba un saco de dinero

-tu no podrías averlo hecho mejor comento el rubio furioso ...entonces isabel como siempre hace cuando ve una pelea se puso por medio

-venga ...los dos perdieron ( sonrio con alegria ..parecía muy contenta) cuando queráis os damos la revancha ¿a que si mai ? dijo mirandome

-si claro cuando respondí isable recogió su dinero de las manos de lasticel

-nos vemos comento isa en ese momento el rubio me miro serio

-espera( dijo con firmeza yo le mire intranquila) soy nathaniel (comento tendiéndome su mano yo le mire extrañada) no volvere a perder comento mientras yo le daba mi mano despues soltó mi mano y me fui sin decir nada con isabel

despues de eso estuve ablando con isa que me explico de que conocía a los dos y como los engaño una vez haciéndoles creer que correría con ellos pase un buen rato riéndome con ella mientras ciudadanos nos miraban como si fuéramos bichos raros

* * *

_**QUE RIA HACERLO MAS LARGO PERO ME PARECE QUE A LA PERSONAJE QUE IBA A METER QUEDARÍA MEJOR CON OTRA ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y NA **_

_**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO **_

_**UN BESO ¡KISSSSSSSS!**_

_**ASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ;P**_


	6. ¿Qué le pasa a Bansa?

**_Bueno hoy lo dejo aquí, disfrutad del capitulo _**

**_gracias a todas las que me apoyan _**

**_espero que me comentéis que os a parecido _**

**_asta el proximo capitulo, no tardare en escribir ya que como leeréis queda por explicar cosas ;P_**

**_¡haaa!..._**

**_ se me olvidaba... es la primera vez que escribo poniendo comas no se si estará bien pero bueno e hecho mi mejor esfuerzo _**

**_¿podéis decirme como hacerlo mejor? ...^^...si queréis ... ;P_**

**_ahora_****_ si ,asta el proximo Capitulo ;P_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_(En la entrada del instituto de Bastet y Bansa se encontraba un chico de cabello marón y ojos verdes que vio a Bansa dirigiéndose con un rostro apenado al club de jardinería)_**

El joven se arreglo su uniforme, reviso su chaqueta, luego la corbata y hasta miro sus zapatos ,cuando verifico que todo estaba en su sitio fue tras Bansa …pues le preocupaba que Bastet hubiera molestado a Bansa sin motivos ,era amigo da las dos por lo que deseaba que ellas se llevaran igual de bien que cuando eran pequeñas o por lo menos que no discutieran por niñerías cosa que hacían muy a menudo antes de que el joven se marchara ya hacia un año ; se encontraba a pocos pasos de la puerta del invernadero cuando vio salir a un joven de cabello y ojos verdes que salía del lugar con una sonrisa que parecía de satisfacción que en cuanto vio al castaño desapareció

-hola (saludo el castaño asombrado) permiso dijo algo confuso pues en cuanto el peli-verde le vio dejo de caminar y se puso enfrente de la puerta impidiéndole el paso

-discúlpeme (sonrío al castaño con calidez) soy el encargado de mantener el invernadero y nadie puede pasar en estos momentos… el castaño se molesto al escuchar tal mentira el savia que Bansa se encontraba en ese lugar ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado ese sujetó mintiéndole de esa manera?

-me parece extraño que me prohíba pasar (el castaño señalo la puerta) dentro se encuentra Bansa de segundo C (dejo de señalar la puerta y puso sus dos manos juntas enfrente de sus pantalones una encima de la otra) ¿podría explicarme porque ella tiene permitido la entrada y yo no? Pregunto con cordialidad ocultando su enfado

-la señora directora le dio permiso contesto el peli-verde mosqueado por la insistencia de ese joven

-bueno en ese caso le pediré inmediatamente permiso a la directora para poder faltar a las clases como Bansa; Jade ya no podía negarle más la entrada por lo que se aparto de la puerta y sin decir nada vio con frustración entrar al castaño guardándose cualquier arranque de rabia ¿Quién sería ese idiota entrometido? no le sonaba de nada su cara

**_ (Bastet en la azotea del instituto mirando las nubes moverse por el viento)_**

¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Bansa? No la avía visto llorar desde la muerte de mis padres, nunca vi caer una lágrima de sus ojos desde ese día espantoso ¿Qué la puso así? …bueno no importa...no tengo por qué preocuparme... ¿Verdad?.. Todos la adoran, sus padres están siempre pendientes de ella, tiene unas hermanas que la protegen y no hay duda que algún novio por ahí que la cuida…no tengo por qué preocuparme; debería pensar en otra cosa (paso por mi cabeza de nuevo la imagen de Bansa con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡No no!…maldita idiota (me puse de pie de inmediato y me dirigí a donde siempre va esa idiota cuando se la ve deprimida el club de jardinería) ¿Por qué me preocupase tanto? Yo fui la que deje que nuestra amistad se arruinase y aun así… ¿Por qué?... ¡Qué asco!... maldita podría haber llorado delante de otra persona, pero claro…ella no podía... Tenía que hacerlo delante de mí

Yo me encontraba ya en el invernadero del club de jardinería, cogí aire para menguar mí enfado y me dispuse a entrar cuando escuche una voz conocida para mí que venía de dentro del cuarto deteniéndome de la sorpresa

-¿Cómo que te marchas? (Cometo la voz que Kenthin que reconocí de inmediato por lo que solo pude preguntarme algo `` ¿estará hablando con Bansa?´´) ¿Por qué? Pregunto con un tono confuso y exaltado

-mí padre tiene una deuda con alguien y tengo que ir a pagarla por él...

-eso es despreciable …me vas a perdonar pero tu padre no puede hacer eso ...Dijo enfadado mientras yo no me podía creer lo que escuchaba ..¿Deudas? ¿Desde cuándo su familia tiene deudas?

-hace años que prometió que yo iría a pagar esa deuda, además también es una excusa por la cual puedo escapar de las avariciosas de Charley y Marta dijo bansa con un tono extraño simulando alegría

-pero...

-no te preocupes estaré bien (mientras me mantenía escuchando vi una imagen en la puerta de alguien que iba a salir por lo que me aleje corriendo entrando al baño de los chicos que se encontraba cerca del club de jardinería ,poco después escuche a Bansa pasar por la puerta de aquel baño por lo que decidí seguirla sin saber que alguien me comenzó a seguir a mí, Bansa salió del centro ¿tan grave es su situación que ya no le interesa las represalias de la directora? La seguí hasta que vi a dos personas que se le acercaron, la primera era una chica tenía el cabello rubia con las puntas de color violeta vestida de negro ,la segunda un muchacho de cabello marrón oscuro ,largo y suelto de ojos rojos; ellos le dijeron algo y ella contesto pero no podía escuchar nada por lo que me acerque más, en ese momento vi como el chico agarraba a Bansa de su brazo derecho por la muñeca por alguna extraña razón me sentí molesta) ¡ suéltame!(la princesita intento soltarse sin conseguirlo) ¡Todavía tengo hasta la noche para vivir mi vida! ... Dijo molesta mientras con su otra mano intentaba soltarse del agarre de ese sujetó, yo estaba furiosa por lo que estaba viendo pero explote cuando vi que la rubia que se avía tintado las puntas de violeta abofeteo a Bansa sin ningún motivo, no pude quedarme mirando y Salí de donde estaba furiosa

-¿Qué mierda le haces a Bansa? (grite para después empujar con fuerza a la chica que golpeo a la princesita) os contare un secretito ...Panda de inútiles (ayude a Bansa a soltarse del agarre del tipo ese mientras el sujeto estaba asombrado .coloque a la inútil de Bansa detrás de mí al mismo tiempo que la chica se levantaba del suelo) yo escuchadlo bien porque no soporto repetir nada, soy la única que puede tratar como a una inútil a la princesita (señale a mí espalda donde estaba Bansa por un instante) esta…les mire desafiante deportó sentí una mano en mi hombro me gire para mirar pensado que era la reina del infierno sorprendiéndome al ver a un chico alto muy guapo de ojos verdes y castaño que llevaba el uniforme de nuestro centro ¿Quién sería ese muchacho? y lo más importante ¿Quiénes son estos tipos que están incordiando a Bansa?


End file.
